Into Oblivion
by monkeygirl77
Summary: There is one place in existence where Amara can have her world of chaos. No rules and absolute paradise. Where she can hate and simmer for as long as she wants. That place is the place no one gets out from, not without help from the right people. The Ether, better known as them Empty, can only be opened with Death's scythe. But he's dead. So where did it go?


**For Robin0203, this is only a first part! I have at least one more! I hope you like it!**

 **...**

The red lights came on, something that only happened when someone unwelcome had entered the bunker, Dean was reaching for his gun as Crowley scooted back in his chair.

"Well that can't be nothing but good news."

Sam and Dean turned, this was not what they needed, not with God currantly dying on their floor, Rowena was just a problem in her own right, and shit was starting to hit the fan.

Why is it always footsteps that preceed the doomsday person from actually arriving?

Guns cocked and ready to go, the door swung open.

A dark toned, curly haired woman came walking as calmly as ever through the door and came to stand before the railing.

"Nice digs."

Dean and Sam hesitated, pulling back slightly, "Billie?"

Rowena leaned forward and Chuck was oddly attentive.

"Who's Billie?"

The women in question was walking down the stairs now as if she had every right to, Dean turned to answer in good humor.

"Reaper, wants us dead," Dean shakes his head, "Tons of fun!"

She passed Crowley and something was said, what it was exactly is unknown, but he smiled at it.

"Gotta ask, why are you busting ghosts?"

Dean gave her a look, "Why do you care?"

"Dead folks? Kind of my thing. So," He eyes widened slightly for emphasis, "Spill."

Sam and Dean turn to exchange looks, the elder hunter shrugs and Sam licks his lips.

"We're collecting souls, to build a bomb."

Billie looks surprised, she had clearly been expecting some sort of crazy story but that was not on her list.

"To blow the Darkness to Hell."

She stares at the stone for a long moment, mawling something over in her head, and nodded her chin slightly once.

"Okay."

Now everyones on edge.

"Okay? What does that mean 'okay'?"

She turned to look up at Sam, "Means, by the way things are going, I'm about an hour away from reaping God Himself. "

Chuck, though drained to the max, has enough strength to look mildly offended.

Castiel gives her a disbelieving look, "So you're here to help us?"

"Little tip, need souls, call a Reaper."

"Not if they aren't yours to give."

Again, the world was ending for real this time, why are all these people falling from the woodwork this time around? Sam spun at the sound of the voice and Chuck inhaled behind him.

Sitting on the banister in such a position that would not be recommended for safety reasons, was a teenager who was probably near his sixteenth birthday, swinging his legs back and forth like he had no care in the world.

Billie bowed her head in respect, Castiel looked like he was internally battling not to clap a fist to his chest in proper greeting to a clearly higher powered angel, Dean was already pointing a gun in his direction.

And he promptly giggled it off.

"Who are you?"

He grinned at Sam, tilting his head slightly, "Who are you?"

There was a moment in time where more then one person gasped as he pushed himself off from the banister, and dropped to his feet to the floor underneath him with a practiced ease. He waved the human-made weapon off in dismissal.

"Let's try this, I like games, favorite passed time, you killed my dad. One of them. Possibly both. Don't worry I'm not pissed."

He paused slightly, "Yet."

"Azrael."

It came from Chuck's general direction, but it was almost impossible to pin in on the man.

Diety.

Whatever.

"Azrael? As in-"

"Angel of Death? Yep, and let me tell you boys, I happen to agree with Billie here."

He spared her a grin and she shook her head with a slight smile.

"She's always been a favorite of mine, Papa was all like 'Sonny don't pick favorites with the reapers' and I did anyway because I'm awesome and authority just doesn't mix well, you know?"

Azrael waved a few fingers in Castiel's direction.

"You I don't like."

"OKay, so you said that the souls weren't hers to give, they yours? We need as many as we can get!"

Sam cleared his throat and interupted his brother, "We're buil-"

"I know what your doing."

Azrael finally looked away from Castiel, stopping what every one was sure was plans to take him out for good this time, and turned a glare on the Winchesters.

"I know what your doing. It won't work. Blow her apart, which is what that many souls would do, and you destroy everything. Sorry but I like fucking with people too much to let you do that. Stop pointing that thing at me Dean you can't kill whats already dead."

He turned a glare on the elder hunter, flicking his fingers in the mans direction and forcing the gun from his hands.

"But I also have quite a bit of money in on the betting pool that one of you would die in the process and that my friend is enough to get my alliance, so your welcome."

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly, "There's a betting pool on our lives?"

"Yep and I lead it."

"Great."

He eventually made it to squawt in front of Chuck, and grinned at the weakening man before him.

"Hey Daddy, I know we didn't really part on good terms, but heard you were in a pickle and came to lend a hand, or a few. Ha! Get it? Dead people joke!"

Chuck smiled at the child before Him. Azrael just had that affect on people.

"I can't make you what you were, but Papa's power should give you a boost."

"No Azrael, the last time you did that, you were unconcious for a week"

"What was that? Sorry, didn't quite catch it, can you repeat that? We are not a copy here!"

Before there could be any form of disagreement any further, Azrael touched a hand to his Dad's forehead and sighed. Something was spread through the two of them. Chuck gasped at the sudden feeling and yanked the angel down next to Him, Rowena was forced to scoot over despite herself.

Azrael grinned at his father, turning to look at Rowena curiously, and he stifled another giggle not so well behind a cough.

"He's out of your league, trust me, besides He's older then you. Way way older. Like before age was a thing older."

He turned to grin up at his Father again, "I wouldn't have reaped you, you know?"

Chuck flexed a few fingers, an orb of light bouncing from finger to finger, no longer looking like a dead man walking. A moment later He turned a smile on His son.

"Thanks Azrael. That makes it so much better."

"I know!"

The Almighty shook His head as the angel bounced back up, looking around at the assorted members of 'Team Save the Earth' and mumbled something under his breath. Chuck smacked at his leg and they could only guess what made that sort of amused/unamused look cross His features.

"That's not funny son!"

"For you," He turned another look on Rowena and glared dangerously, "You took my book. That's what I smell. Give my book back."

"Your book?", Sam looked between him, Chuck, and Rowena for clarification. Chuck groaned and merely rubbed a hand down His face.

"Son please."

"What it's mine! You know how many dead people it took to make that thing? Lots, thats how many!"

Rowena scooted closer to God as is she expected Him to protect her from the child angel. The look on His face clearly gave a different impression.

"You wrote The Book Of The Damned?"

"Well duh! Who'd you think wrote it? Now give!"

She didn't move and Azrael looked annoyed, shaking his head slightly, and waved her off.

"Fine, don't give it, whatever, I'll just get it back later."

He clapped his hands and hip bumped Billie. Both hunters were sure that if anyone else had ever dared do that they would have just died, in the most painful way ever, stretching his arms out at both sides.

"We are going to need some bigger handy helpers though!"

This time when Azrael clapped his hands a staff appeared, looking much like some sort of Syfy special affect feature, and spireled out into a well shaped curved scythe.

"Now all of you who aren't dead and don't want to die just yet, step on back, got to open a rift."

Swinging it around fluidly, in some sort of dance like motion, he appeared to literally cut a hole into their reality. Planting the staff end on the ground he ducked his head inside. His shoulders moved in time with whatever he was saying. Stepping back with a smile, he held a hand out to steady the boarders of the hole.

"Alright, first up! He's golden and witty, got a sweet tooth that puts Willy Wonka to shame, and is best none for telling a Virgin she got banged up-! Please welcome-Gabriel!"

The figure in the shadows of the rift stepped forward. Hazel hair and Whiskey eyes shined in the light of the bunker, and that smirk, they'd know that smirk anywhere.

"Heya fellas! Miss me so bad you had to send baby bro to get me?"

He ruffled a hand over Azrael's dark head and stood at his side. Azrael ducked like any younger sibling would.

"That was fun! Let's do it again! If we have numero uno, there has to be a numero two-o! He has electric blue eyes, had that little stunt with Tobias, and doesn't question it when you show up at his door at three o'clock in the morning with half your arm hanging off-! Let's give a warm welcome toooooo-! Raphael!"

Another stepped from the rift, dark toned, and sparking lightning around him like some sort of metal rod. He shot a glare in the Winchester's direction before turning back towards the younger angel. A smile ghosted his features.

"It is sad to see how much of an influence our brother has actually had on you."

"Hey! You love me!"

"Of course."

"Guys! No fighting in front of the children."

Azrael made a hand motion in the direction of the two humans. Dean looked mildly offended.

"Your not so grown up yourself Az."

"Age is just a number."

"I'm sure."

Raphael shared a look with Gabriel as he too moved to stand behind Azrael. The Angel of Death waved a hand before the rift and it swirled in on its self, sealing with a 'pop'.

Chuck looked them over and while the favors were beginning to turn in their favor it still wasn't enough.

"Oh don't worry! Raphy and Gabby can get Mike and LuLu out of the cage!", he turned a look on the Winchesters, "I would have but I had that key taken away."

"For good reason too."

"Why?"

"You think this was the first apocalypse we've ever had? Cute."

 **...**

 **So? Continue? Will Azrael fight with them? How is Chuck? Not full power but good enough? Gabriel and Raphael are back? Who else is coming back? Billies a favorite? How will this play out?**


End file.
